


I Love Your Hands, Magician

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Chapter 39 Related, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Ronan being super gay about Adam's hands basically, TRK spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: Basically my interpretation of what happened in chapter 39, when they were finally alone. From Adam's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! My first pynch -- nothing to be hysterical about; s'just that I've been having severe cravings for Ronan sucking Adam's fingers and well, this baby was born because of it. Now I can move on with my life *coughs*jk I'm trapped in pynch hell. 
> 
> Enjoy.

They were holding hands as they walked back in the Barns.

Well, not exactly holding hands -- more like their pinkies were awkwardly connected to each other, while both of them buzzed from the aftermath of their kiss not so long ago. Adam wasn't sure whether Ronan felt the same way, but _he_ had definitely been a little dizzy since then.

"Are you tired?", Ronan asked suddenly.

Adam simply shook his head. He was very alert actually.

"Let's make out on the couch then."

"Straightforward," Adam smirked, "I like it."

"Probably as straight as I can get." Ronan nudged Adam's shoulder, gesturing at the living room sofa. "Hop on, sunshine."

Adam complied without a word and dropped his weight on the old couch, with Ronan following him suit. They were close enough for their arms to touch and that was more electric than the time Adam sealed the deal with Cabeswater.

Silence stretched between them but it spoke louder than words; Adam could feel waves of uncertainty and excitement drift off Ronan, yet the teen's face was simply a practiced mask of indifference. Incomplete mask, since Adam could read through it. Why was he so nervous and hesitant for, though? Hadn't Adam made things clear with that kiss earlier?

"Take your shirt off," Adam said hastily.

Ronan quirked an eyebrow. Adam's ears were almost heating up. "I wanna see your tattoo."

With just a curt nod, Ronan grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Adam couldn't help but stare at the amount of skin revealed to him, noticing for the first time and in quite big of a surprise, that Ronan was sort of fit, shoulders strong and tight, the base of his neck decorated by clawing stripes of his tattoo.

"Turn around," Adam said.

Ronan did. Adam scooted closer.

Then, hesitantly, he let his fingers glide over inked skin.

Adam had never had the chance to actually _study_ Ronan's tattoo. Other than the fact that Ronan never appeared before them without a shirt, Adam always felt self-conscious if he stared at someone too much. It didn't matter that he often got involved in a staring contest with Ronan; that was different -- it was more of a challenge than anything else. Now, however, he had the green light to stare as much as he wanted. To get mesmerized by the sharp, elegant lines, the dangerous curves -- Ronan's dreams and nightmares. A beautiful tragedy. Like Ronan.

After a while, fingers somehow didn't feel enough. Licking his lips, Adam leaned in and kissed the first two visible vertebrae of the nape of Ronan's neck, quickly drifting to Ronan's shoulder blade before letting his tongue briefly trace a pattern of the horrifyingly beautiful tattoo. He saw goosebumps erupt on Ronan's forearms.

"Are you cold?"

Ronan shuddered. "No."

He was open, his body a book for Adam to read. To read and reread and reread, until the pages fell off.

Then all of a sudden, Gansey's words came to mind, halting Adam's ministrations.

"Gansey told me not to break you," Adam said, arms loosely wrapping around Ronan's middle.

Ronan only made a disgruntled sound.

"And I told him that I'm not an idiot."

"If Gansey had stopped angsting over getting in Sargent's pants for a second, he would have had more faith in you. In me. In _us_ ," Ronan scoffed.

_Us_. Adam liked the sound that.

He cautiously let his lips trailing lower on Ronan's spine, suddenly hesitant. "He's... He's not wrong, Ronan. I...I don't know l-love. At all," he murmured over Ronan's skin.

"I know."

"And perhaps I can't give you...what you need."

"It's fucking fine, Parrish," Ronan muttered, voice tight.

"It's not, though."

"I said it's fine, quit it."

Adam didn't want to be taken lightly. He frowned at the back of Ronan's shaved head. "It won't be fair."

Ronan let out an agitated breath. "I'm not going to take more than what you have to give me, Adam." A pause. "Just be...just be you."

Adam chuckled. "That's what Gansey told me too. He taught you well I see."

"What was that, you little shit?"

The atmosphere returned to normal. Adam's mouth quirked. He had never been more relieved before. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." There was a short pause before Ronan sighed, "Are you done?"

"Hm?"

"Are you done getting a boner over my tattoo?"

"Shut up."

Ronan barked a laugh and shifted in Adam's arms. "You like your boys bad and inked, Parrish?"

Adam grinned in Ronan's shoulder. "Perhaps."

"Good. Because I like mine nerdy and assholes."

"I'm not even going to respond to that."

With yet another animalistic laugh, Ronan turned around so that he was facing him. His expression was clear from the ever-present irritation, the crease between his eyebrows gone for good and replaced with a crooked smile. His eyes, those arresting blue eyes were watching, trying to read every emotion on Adam's face, testing, waiting for a reaction. Ronan was raw, open. Adam found it hard to breathe because of it. Adam struggled to accept how right this felt.

Without another word, Ronan reached out and took a hold of Adam's hand in both of his.

Adam didn't like his hands; they were too long and skinny, usually cold, bones sticking out awkwardly, uglily, the skin roughened up and calloused from the hours of physical labor he underwent on a daily basis. Although the cream Ronan had oh-so- _not_ -subtly dropped in his car had helped out with the nasty, sometimes bleeding cracks of his skin, Adam's hands were still nothing special. They weren't warm and strong like Ronan's; or perfectly elegant like Gansey's; or delicate and deft like Blue's. They weren't even completely his; he shared them with Cabeswater.

Apparently though, Ronan had a different opinion, as he held Adam's hand as if...as if he was holding something precious. His thumb crossed over every single one of Adam's knuckles slowly, cherishing the way each one jutted out against the skin, before it drifted over Adam's fingers. Ronan turned Adam's hand up, tracing the lines on his palm, then pressed the pads of Adam's fingers between his thumb and index.

When Ronan kissed the base of Adam's thumb, Adam shuddered involuntarily.

"I love your hands," the other whispered over the tough skin, "They work magic."

Adam chuckled breathlessly. "It's just Cabeswater's work."

Ronan's face didn't change but he glanced up momentarily to take in Adam's expression. Then he said, "I never thanked you for saving me and the girl from the acid pool."

"Don't thank me. I wouldn't let you two die," Adam responded sternly.

A hint of smile grazed Ronan's features. He turned Adam's palm down once more. "Way to be a fucking hero, Parrish."

"Shut the fuck up, Lynch."

"Oooh, what a filthy mouth," Ronan drawled, planting a kiss on Adam's wrist, "Talk dirty to me."

Adam barked a laugh. "You're an idiot."

Ronan flashed a toothy grin before bringing Adam's wrist to his lips again. He didn't say anything else; he just let his fingers course over the prominent veins on Adam's forearms. Ronan pushed them in, watching them in fascination as they pump back out. What is so incredible about that?, Adam wondered in amusement. Well, it didn't matter since it made Ronan look happier; younger even.

It made him look real.

After he played enough with Adam's veins and teased the short, fair hair on Adam's skin, Ronan kissed the thin wrist once again. He turned it palm up once more, kissing the inner side before he brought Adam's hand in front of his face to kiss the tips of Adam's fingers. Adam was staring at Ronan's lips as if hypnotized, intrigued beyond belief at this fixation with hands. It was so strange, but it was so right at the same time? At least, the loud thudding of his heart told him so.

He didn't mind this.

The temperature rose several degrees when Ronan's lips parted and he put Adam's index finger in his mouth. Adam tried to pull away, surprised and a little embarrassed, only to find out that Ronan had trapped his wrist inside his hands. Unable to think what else to do, Adam just licked his lips and stared at the sight in front of him. It wasn't...half bad. Ronan had his eyes closed in what could be described as bliss, his mouth was hot and wet, his tongue lapping slowly at the underside. He pulled back momentarily, popped a second finger in before sinking in until the second knuckle once more, repeating the treatment.

Adam's breathing had gotten shallow. His body was heating up.

"Ronan."

Intense blue eyes slanted open. They were darker than Adam had ever seen them before and he was losing himself in them. Fuck, he could even scry in their depths.

"Ronan," he blurted again.

The two fingers slid out of that warm mouth. Adam almost shuddered at the contact with the cold air, however, he didn't have much time to ponder on it because Ronan nipped at the crease which connected the thumb to his index. A spark of electricity coursed through him.

"Adam," Ronan whispered huskily, "I love your hands."

Adam hummed and freed his wrist from Ronan's binds, only to cup Ronan's face and explore it with his thumb. He brushed over a sharp cheekbone, a slopped nose before landing on Ronan's parted lips. Ronan immediately sucked Adam's thumb in his mouth.

Jesus.

For the second time that day, Adam Parrish was the one who kissed Ronan Lynch.

Ronan's breathing was growing labored but so was his, their lips hungry for each other, wild animals hunting down their first prey. Adam had zero clue if he was kissing the right way but since their kiss gave him goosebumps, as well as a red flush on his neck, then it had to be right.

At some point, Ronan pulled him in his lap, then carefully licked the seam of Adam's lips. With a sigh, Adam granted him access and their kiss transformed to something Adam had never experienced before. Not only because he had never been intimate with someone before, but also the overwhelming power of it took his breath away. He was familiar with the surge of energy that course throughout his body at Cabeswater's presence, he could withstand it, however, he wouldn't have expected his body's reaction as soon as the Greywaren himself worked his magic on him. Heat coursed everywhere, his heart nearly breaking his ribcage and his blood was singing. It was singing a song he could hear even in his deaf ear.

Could he withstand it?

Of course he could.

It was then that Adan realized; this was what he wanted. He wanted something fervent, something intense, something which would cut him at any time, something he could cut back just as easily.

Right that moment, all he wanted was Ronan. Not Blue, not ancient sleeping Kings, not fighting angry demons, not a good night of sleep. Just Ronan.

"Adam, shut your goddamned thoughts up," said teen grunted over Adam's lips.

Adam smirked at him. "Quit the mind reading, Maura will go out of business soon. Stick to dreaming shit up."

Ronan scoffed. "Aren't you a fucking comedian."

"I thought I was a magician."

There was a pause. Ronan's eyes filled with murder but he was trying too hard not to grin. "Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, you bastard."

It made Adam outright laugh. A real, cheery laugh.

Ronan on the other hand, stared at him, expression turning soft. It was unnerving. "What?"

"What what?"

"What's with that face?"

"What face?"

Their eyes stayed locked for seconds, minutes, perhaps even hours, one trying to read the other. But it was futile. Ronan was unreadable. Adam simply shrugged in the end, defeated. "Nevermind," he said and connected their lips once again.

After a while, Ronan laid them both down and turned them to the side, so that they were facing each other. Their stuttering breaths mingled when they broke apart, their limbs in a tangle. Ronan sucked Adam's bottom lip in his mouth until Adam moaned. Adam littered Ronan's neck with kisses until Ronan pushed a hand under his shirt. His short nails scratched the skin over the small of Adam's back. It was incredible. Words bubbled up Adam's throat but quickly got eliminated as Ronan rubbed their noses together.

"I'll take you to work tomorrow," Ronan drawled out of the blue.

Adam nodded with a small smile. "Don't forget to kiss me goodbye when you drop me off."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They quietly laughed at their little joke before their kissed again. Ronan's hand which was under Adam's shirt, had trailed up and was now caressing Adam's shoulder blades. The tenderness of the touch was so unfamiliar, it made Adam shudder. He didn't know tender; never had.

Now that he knew what he had been missing, Adam craved for more.

Adam broke the kiss and in the stead of his tongue, he pressed his index on Ronan's parted lips. The reaction was immediate; Ronan simply put it in his mouth and sent a flare throughout Adam's body.

They didn't go further than that though, they didn't need to. It could have been that they were both still hesitating, perhaps Adam was far too tired for it, yet, it was oddly enough. What they had shared just now was far more intimate than sex. For Adam at least. So, after Ronan was done worshipping Adam's fingers, they kissed a little more and then Adam nestled in Ronan's chest with Ronan's hand in his hair and Ronan's earthy scent lulling him to a dreamless sleep.

For the first time in years -- perhaps his whole life -- Adam Parrish was happy.

~*~

He woke up to the scent of chamomile. Opening his eyes, he saw a bunch of chamomile flowers resting on the pillow next to him, instead of Ronan.

Curious, Adam picked them up to examine the delicate buds. Then, he noticed a small piece of paper under them, which he opened up quickly.

_Patience,_ the text read with Ronan's horrifying writing _, That's what a chamomile symbolizes._

Adam smiled despite himself. Ronan had a unique way with words, and Adam couldn't be more glad about it.

_PS: They aren't dreamt up so get your ass to the kitchen, I made chamomile tea._

That's right; this was exactly what Adam needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
